Chocolate for Him
by E. C. R. Potter
Summary: A Valentine's Day special from yours truly. Hermione makes some Valentine's chocolate for him. H/H of course.


Chocolate for Him  
  
E. C. R. Potter  
  
Here's a little St. Valentine's Day special from yours truly. Its H/H, of course, and I hope it brings a smile to your face.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was a festive time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that February. Classes were going along fine and Voldemort was laying low. Therefore, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore decided that a three-day Valentine's Day Celebration was in order. It was to be ended with a Valentine's dance on Valentine's Day itself.  
  
On the first day was to be an exhibition Quidditch competition. The outcome of the competition did not affect the house points, but the Quidditch teams from each house were more than happy to participate. So far, Gryffindor had beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin had creamed Hufflepuff. So the final match of the competition was between the two rival houses. The commentating, like usual was done by Lee Jordan with Professor McGonagall watching over him.  
  
"And the Quaffle is released and taken by Chaser Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor! Spinnet passes to Bell who passes back to Spinnet. Whoa! Spinnet barely avoids being creamed by one of the Slytherin chasers as she goes and she...SCORES! Ten nothing to Gryffindor!  
  
Slytherin in possession! Chaser Purcey zigzags along pitch making his way to the Gryffindor goal posts and is going to shoot...YES! Excellent bludger work by George Weasley! Take that you Slytherin scum!"  
  
"Jordan!" McGonagall's voice rang out as she scolded Lee Jordan's highly biased commentating.  
  
"Sorry Professor. Angelina Jordan in possession of Quaffle. Gryffindor chasers fly down pitch in the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. Angelina passes to Bell who passes to...NO! Slytherin beater hit bludger toward Bell who drops Quaffle! Damn you Slytherin..."  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor. Slytherin in possession...No wait. Fred Weasley uses the back-hand bludger hit to knock Quaffle out of Slytherin Chaser Montague's hand! Johnson catches Quaffle and SCORES! 20-zip to Gryffindor!  
  
"Slytherin in possession. Montague passes to Pucey who flies up to the Gryffindor goals...WHAT THE! Slytherin beater Derrick hits bludger at Gryffindor keeper who gets hit in the head...NO! Pucey scores and brings score to 20-10! Damn you Pucey!"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry professor. Spinnet in possession of Quaffle. Passes to Bell who passes to Johnson who passes back to Spinnet. Spinnet dodges a bludger! She goes up and SCO...NO! Slytherin keeper Bletchley blocks Spinnet's shot!"  
  
"Hermione? Did you come to the Quidditch match just to sit in the stands and read?" Ron Weasley asked his best friend as he cheered Gryffindor on.  
  
Hermione Granger scowled at him. "For your information, Ron, I find these Quidditch matches an excellent time to catch up on my reading. And I think you need some catching up as well."  
  
Ron snorted. "Oh sure Miss `Hogwarts: A History'. Come all the way to a sporting event and not even watch the sport. Hermione, why are you reading `Hogwarts: A History' again? You've read that book about...hey wait a minute? What's that smaller book you got hidden in the larger one?"  
  
"N-nothing!" Hermione tried to slam her book shut but Ron was too quick for her. He plucked out the smaller book Hermione had been reading while hiding it in between the pages of `Hogwarts: A History'.  
  
"A cookbook?" Ron raised an eyebrow as he skimmed the book. "Since when have you been interested in cooking?"  
  
Hermione blushed red as she glared at her red haired friend. "I just have a wide range reading topics, OK? Unlike you."  
  
"What's that supposed to..."  
  
"POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" Lee Jordan's voice caught both of their attentions as they looked up to see their other best friend speed toward the small golden glint on his Firebolt. All thoughts of the cookbook vanished as they both cheered their best friend on.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, that git..."  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Has also seen the snitch. But Potter's broomstick is faster. Come on Harry! YES! Yes, yes, YES! Harry Potter catches the golden snitch and Gryffindor wins 170-10!"  
  
"We won! We won! Harry's done it again!" shouted Hermione while hugging Ron and jumping up and down.  
  
"Now she gets excited," muttered Ron. He grinned and said, "Lets go down and give him our congrats."  
  
Hermione and Ron made their way to the Quidditch pitch where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was being carried on the shoulders of their cheering fans. There he was, with his hopelessly messy raven black hair, his emerald green eyes behind round glasses, and his famous lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter immediately spotted his best friends making their way towards him.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!"  
  
"Harry!" The three best friends pulled each other into one big group hug and laughed out loud in the sheer joy of Gryffindor victory. Of course, they soon had to part as the Gryffindor team needed to make their way to Dumbledore and accept the Valentine's Quidditch Trophy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Hermione left Gryffindor tower and snuck through the corridors. `I can't believe I'm doing this,' she thought as she swiped her long bushy golden brown hair out of her face. `I'm a prefect for crying out loud! And here I am breaking the rules.' Furthermore, she was breaking rules for very personal reasons, and if it wasn't for the fact that the reason was very important to her, she wouldn't have even thought about breaking the rules.  
  
Hermione finally managed to sneak up to the room that contained a portrait of a pear. She felt relieved that she hadn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris, although she was positive that she could bluff her way out by saying she was on prefect duty.  
  
Hermione tickled the portrait of the pear, and it swung open to reveal the entrance to the kitchens. She walked in.  
  
"Miss Hermione! Miss Hermione!" Dobby the house elf ran up to her wearing his tea cosy and mis-matching socks.  
  
"Hello, Dobby. Did you prepare the stuff I asked for?"  
  
"Yes Miss Hermione. Dobby prepared all the stuff Miss requested. Dobby is a good house elf. Dobby helps Harry Potter's friends."  
  
"Thank you Dobby," said Hermione with a sweet smile. Usually, when Hermione went down to the kitchens, she would try to convince the house elves there to accept some of the benefits that Dumbledore was more than willing to grant as part of her on going campaign with S.P.E.W. This time however, she was here for a completely different reason.  
  
Hermione proceeded to the counter where a whole manner of food ingredients such as cocoa, milk, sugar, as well as the required pots and pans were lain out. Hermione pulled the cookbook out and turned to the page that she was reading at the Quidditch match. She put on a cooking apron and started to make Valentine's chocolate. Within half an hour, the rich aroma of chocolate filled the room. Hermione sighed happily. `I still can't believe I'm crazy enough to make Valentine's chocolate with my own hands,' she thought. She was just about to start putting on the finishing touches when the entrance to the kitchens opened. Panicking, Hermione dove under a nearby table while accidentally knocking a roller on the floor in the process.  
  
At first, no one seemed to have come into the kitchens. Then, a silvery invisibility cloak was whipped off and Hermione gasped as Harry Potter emerged in the room. Dobby sprang onto him right away: "Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter sir!"  
  
"Hey Dobby," said Harry with a grin. He sniffed the air. "Mmmmmmm. Chocolate. Is that for Valentine's day?"  
  
Dobby glanced at Hermione in her hiding place. She mouthed, "I have nothing to do with this," to him. Dobby nodded and said, "House elves love making chocolate for each other, Harry Potter sir."  
  
Harry nodded. "So, can I have some snacks?" Dobby was off in a flash looking for some extra food. Harry started exploring the kitchens when he stepped on the roller and fell over.  
  
`Oh no. Harry!' thought Hermione. Harry seemed unhurt however as he picked up the roller.  
  
A split second later, Dobby had come back with the food. He made a double take when he saw Harry on the ground. "Harry Potter sir! Is Harry Potter alright sir?"  
  
"Yeah Dobby, I'm fine. Just slipped when I stepped on this roller."  
  
Dobby took the roller and started beating his head on it. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"  
  
"Dobby! It's OK! Don't beat yourself up over it." Dobby immediately stopped and passed the food to Harry. "Well, this should shut Ron up for a while. Thanks a lot Dobby," said Harry.  
  
"Anytime, Harry Potter sir," said Dobby. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak on and left the kitchens.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione emerged from her hiding place. `That was close,' she thought. `Well, now I can finish what I came to do.' Hermione completed the finishing touches to her piece of Valentine's chocolate. She smiled satisfied at her handy work and wrapped it up in a gift box. She left the kitchens and crept back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, the Gryffindor fifth years had Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione had been up late the last night making chocolate and she was dozing on her desk.  
  
"Miss Granger will you pay attention in my class," growled Snape sounding as oily as ever. Hermione immediately sprang up blushing fiercely.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it will never happen again."  
  
"See that it doesn't," said Snape. "And 15 points from Gryffindor." Snape went off to bully Neville who had melted his fourth cauldron. Snickers were heard from the Slytherin side.  
  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you of all people would sleep in Snape's class," whispered Ron. Hermione scowled.  
  
"For your information, I was up late last night," she hissed.  
  
"Doing what?" asked Harry. "What could've been so important that you of all people would risk sleeping in Snape's class?"  
  
"Reading," muttered Hermione. She hated lying to Harry but she didn't want to tell him what she had really been doing.  
  
"Who would of thought," muttered Ron. Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for talking in class," snapped Snape.  
  
After class, Draco Malfoy, flanked by his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, walked over to the trio who were packing away their books.  
  
"Well so the mudblood was sleeping in class? Who would of thought that would happen? What's the matter mudblood, can't get a date for Valentine's day?" smirked Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly.  
  
Harry and Hermione had to stop Ron from lunging at Malfoy and beating the crap out of him. "Why don't you go eat some of that chocolate you got from Milicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy. I'll go visit you when you get sent to the hospital wing for food poisoning."  
  
Malfoy scowled at Harry and left with his two cronies. "Thanks Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"No problem," replied Harry, his eyes smiling. "Well, we better get a move on or we'll be late for transfiguration. I'm not in the mood to get on the bad side of McGonagall today."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day, Hermione was sitting alone at dinner. Harry was away at Quidditch practice and Ron had gone to see him. Hermione glanced at the boxed chocolate she had made the night before. `Tomorrows Valetine's Day,' she thought. `I wonder if I can ever give this chocolate him.'  
  
"Hi Hermione." Ginny Weasley had come and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
"So tomorrow's Valetine's day," said Ginny. She blushed as she said "I got Harry some Honeydukes chocolate. I'm going to give it to Hedwig and ask her to deliver it for me tomorrow during breakfast."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Oh Ginny, if you that you'll only be one of the legions of Harry's fans."  
  
Ginny raised her nose and huffed while still blushing. "Well maybe I'm content with just admiring Harry from a distance." She glanced at the boxed chocolate in front of Hermione. "You also got some chocolate?"  
  
"Made it," said Hermione, blushing a little.  
  
"Who's it for?" asked Ginny with a teasing voice. Before Hermione could protest, Ginny grabbed the box and read the name written on the piece of chocolate. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hermione who was blushing very red. "Well, I don't blame you," said Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," mumbled Hermione as she put the chocolate into her bag.  
  
"I suppose you'll give it to him personally."  
  
"Actually, I've been considering owling it him."  
  
"Don't do that!" Ginny's outburst startled Hermione. "You have to give it to him in person. You're more than an admiring fan, Hermione."  
  
It was around that moment that Harry returned from Quidditch practice. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," said Ginny blushing a little. "Well I need to go so I'll see you later, Hermione." She went off back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"So Harry," asked Hermione a little apprehensively. "Do you have a date for the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow night?"  
  
"No," said Harry. "Actually, I was planning on going stag. How about you?"  
  
"I don't have a date. I was a little busy recently and I wasn't too concerned about finding one."  
  
Harry smiled. "Well if that's the case, then maybe we could go together."  
  
Hermione blushed a little but she also smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
"Alright then. I'll see you at 7 in the common room tomorrow." They stood up and made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione smiled inwardly knowing that she would go to the dance with Harry, even if they were just going as friends. Of course, Harry hadn't necessarily mentioned that they would be going as friends.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day, Harry had gone to see Hagrid. He had mainly come there to avoid the bombardment of Valentine's chocolate he had received from the owl post that morning. Even Hedwig had brought him some chocolate from a few girls he hadn't even met before.  
  
"Hiya Harry. You wan' one a `em rock cakes I made?"  
  
Harry politely declined as he petted Hagrid's boarhound, Fang. "So are things going along fine, Hagrid?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, things are jus' righ'. Say, who're yeh goin' to the dance with?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Ohhhh. Is tha' so," said Hagrid with a cheeky grin. Harry didn't miss it.  
  
"Hagrid, what are you thinking?" Hagrid simply whistled and looked away. Harry rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Hermione was in her dorm room preparing for the dance. She wanted to make sure that she could make the male population of the school turn their heads when they saw her. She also decided that she could give the chocolate to him during the dance.  
  
Hermione was pleased to see Harry's jaw drop when she emerged from her room. For that matter, the entire male population was staring at her and the female population was glaring at her with envy. Hermione was wearing, a one piece, form-fitting, sleeveless silvery blue dress robe. She wore the slightest hint of makeup and her golden brown hair cascaded around her face in beautiful ringlets.  
  
"You look beautiful," said Harry as Hermione descended the stairs to join him.  
  
Hermione blushed red and beamed at him. "Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself." It was true: Harry was wearing bottle green dress robes that went well with his eyes.  
  
"Shall we proceed?" said Harry as he offered her his arm. Hemione laced her arm through his and the two proceeded down to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated magnificently with beautiful hearts floating about. The stars shone on the enchanted ceiling giving a romantic glow to the room. Dumbledore had hired a magical orchestra to play waltzes and romantic ballads. It was a million times better from when Lockhart had decorated the Hall for Valentine's Day during their second year.  
  
Harry and Hermione proceeded to their table where Ron was sitting with his date, a Ravenclaw sixth year. "Hey, you two," he said while stuffing mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"Hi Ron," said Hermione as she and Harry took their seats. "Having a good time?"  
  
"You bet," declared Ron while he stuffed some Yorkshire pudding into his mouth. Harry snickered a little at the scene Ron was making.  
  
"So, Potty and the mudblood decided to come together eh?" called a drawling voice. Draco Malfoy had come up to them.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy," said Ron. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to make sure Ron stayed in his seat. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Potter. You're actually willing to degrade yourself low enough to escort a mudblood? Who would've known."  
  
Harry felt anger building up inside him. However, he decided to let it pass when someone came up behind Malfoy and said, "Draco dear, would you like to have a biscuit?" Without looking to see who it was, Malfoy took the biscuit and popped it into his mouth. Malfoy was about to continue his verbal abuse when he all of a sudden bloated up like a balloon, pretty much the same way Harry had once blown up his Aunt Marge. All of the students, even some of the Slytherins, roared with laughter as Malfoy started floating up to the ceiling. McGonagall looked livid but she, along with most of the other professors, were too busy trying to get Malfoy back down to the ground. The ones who had given Malfoy the biscuit were of course Fred and George who were now roaring with laughter.  
  
"Great one you two," said Ron between gales of laughter. Even Hermione was chuckling a little.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore signaled the orchestra to start the first dance, a slow waltz. Hermione grinned and pulled Harry onto the dance floor. Harry looked nervous. "I-I can't d-dance," he stuttered.  
  
"Come on, Harry. Its easy." Hermione placed Harry's hands around her waist and she looped her hands around Harry's neck. They slowly started to sway to the slow music. After a few dances, Harry had gotten used to dancing and the two were simply swaying back and forth with ease with Harry stepping on Hermione's foot less and less often. Feeling content, Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. Pretty soon, the two were in their own world, simply content with dancing with each other.  
  
After a while, Harry looked down at Hermione. "Hey, want to go outside for a while?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like that," said Hermione with a sweet smile. The two proceeded outside hand in hand and made their way to the lake. A number of other couples were outside snogging in the bushes. Harry and Hermione caught sight of the Giant Squid resting its tentacles on the beach. Hermione finally decided that this was the right time.  
  
"Um Harry, I have something for you," she said blushing a little. Harry raised an eyebrow as Hermione pulled out the wrapped box. Harry took it and opened the box. Inside was a heart shaped piece chocolate that had the following letters written on it in frosting:  
  
To Harry James Potter  
  
Happy Valentine's Day  
  
From your best friend, Hermione  
  
Hermione looked at her toes fidgeting nervously as Harry read the writing on the chocolate. "I made it myself," she mumbled.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I love it." Hermione smiled and decided to take a risk. She leaned forward and kissed Harry briefly on the lips. Harry seemed a little surprised but certainly didn't look upset as he grinned. Hermione smiled as a blush settled in her cheeks. The two made their way back to the Gryffindor Comon Room. Before they made their way to their respective ways to their dorm rooms, Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, next Hogsmeade weekend. You want to go together? Just the two of us?"  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "I'd love to, Harry." Harry grinned and kissed her briefly once more.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," he said.  
  
"Good night, Harry. And Happy Valentine's Day." They both smiled as they walked up the stairs to their dormitories.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Well, did that bring a smile to your face? Did that give you a nice warm fuzzy feeling? I sure hope so. So anyway, Happy St. Valentine's Day, from yours truly. Hope all of you have a great time. Gee, I wish some girl would make me some Valentine's chocolate. So R/R and tell me what you think.  
  
E. C. R. Potter 


End file.
